la faute au mouton noir
by ylg
Summary: Dawn of the Dragon Racers :: Ou comment les jumeaux terribles ont apporté la peinture aux courses de dragons. ::gen, un peu crack::


**Titre :** La faute du mouton noir  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** How to Train your Dragon/2/Riders of Berk  
 **Personnages :** Ruffnut, Tuffnut, les autres Dragons Riders  
 **Genre :** un peu crack ?  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** cette version est la propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « peintures de guerre » + contrainte accessoire "faute" pour 31 jours (18 avril '15)  
 **Avertissements :** cruauté envers un animal, méchanceté entre frère et sœur, insultes concernant les stéréotypes de genre  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Dawn of the Dragon Racers  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

oOo

Tout est la faute du mouton noir !  
Tout est toujours la faute du mouton noir. Le mouton noir littéral, cependant, pas métaphorique.  
« C'était une idée pourrie de peindre un mouton normal en noir, maugréa Ruffnut, amère que leur stratagème n'ait pas fonctionné.  
\- C'était une excellente idée de peindre un mouton normal en noir, défendit encore Tuffnut, refusant d'admettre leur défaite. Ils ne l'avaient juste pas poussée à bout. Juste badigeonner rapidement la bête de jus de charbon n'était pas suffisant en soi. Car comment teint-on de la laine ?  
\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? ces trus c'est un boulot de mémé.  
\- C'est vrai, j'oubliais que t'es pas une vraie fille.  
\- Et toi t'es pas un vrai mec donc tu y connais tout ?  
\- Faut être un vrai mec pour supporter la teinture et la tannerie, andouille. He ben, ton mouton, on va le couvrir de suie, et le faire bouillir pour fixer le noir ! Ensuite un peu d'eau froide ne suffira plus à en faire partir la couleur, on pourra le planquer où on veut et le ressortir dès qu'on en aura besoin pour gagner la prochaine course.  
\- Ah ouaiiis ! »

Trois mois de corvée non payée à s'occuper des moutons de Silent Sven pour compenser la perte du mouton bouilli vivant acheva d'apprendre aux jumeaux tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin – ou pas – de savoir sur l'élevage, la tonte, la traite de la laine, le filage et le tissage.

Ça confirma l'écœurement de Ruffnut envers tout ce qu'elle considérait comme non guerrier, et ça ne suffit pas à juguler les idées tordues de Tuffnut. Paradoxalement, ça leur permit d'amener une amélioration au système de comptage de points : s'inspirant des marques peintes en couleurs vives mais non permanente sur la laine des bêtes de chaque propriétaire pour trier les troupeaux mélangés dans une même pâture, sur leur suggestion accidentelle une signalétique fut ajoutée pour assigner un nombre de points variable à un nombre de moutons précis, cachés parmi le reste des troupeaux du village, limitant ainsi le compte total. Se rendant compte trop tard qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes sabotés, ils eurent beau protester, ils n'arrivèrent pas à faire annuler cette nouvelle idée. Et retournèrent rapidement leur colère l'un sur l'autre.  
Mais s'ils ne pouvaient pas voler plus de moutons qu'il n'y avaient en jeu pour accumuler des points lors des courses de dragons, alors il fallait trouver d'autres combines pour décontenancer l'adversaire et récupérer leurs moutons. Évidemment, à peine essayé, l'usage offensif des dragons fut rapidement interdit en course.

Le nez dans la laine d'un mouton décoré, Tuffnut grommelait, sous les moqueries de sa sœur concernant sa proximité avec les bêtes. Quand il se releva brusquement pour répliquer de ses points, il augmenta encore son hilarité.  
« T'as vu ta tronche ?  
\- Je vois la tienne et ça me suffit.  
\- Mais c'est que tu es très élégante maquillée comme ça ! Fais attention à ce que Snotlout ne te prennes pas pour un mouton de course…  
\- C'est ça !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- La peinture ?  
\- Quoi, tu veux qu'on recommencer à se battre avec des bombes de couleur ? Bien sûr c'est toujours rigolo mais j'ai encore des crampes aux bras de la dernière fois où on nous a fait récurrer les traces de la dernière bataille généralisée…  
\- Non ! Enfin, si, puisque ça va forcément dégénérer au bout d'un moment, mais si on ne peut pas peindre les moutons, pas rôtir les adversaires, pas peindre les adversaires, on n'a qu'à se peindre nous !  
\- Et ça nous servirait à quoi ?  
\- À leur faire peur, andouille !  
\- C'est sûr que ta tête peinturlurée est une offense au bon goût, mais ils en ont vues d'autres.  
\- On va se rendre effrayants pour les surprendre et pendant qu'ils nous regarderont comme des cons on les laissera sur le carreau et on rafflera tous les moutons ! »

Et à la course suivante si le reste des dragonniers fut surpris, la réaction générale fut plus l'hilarité que la peur. Même pas de l'étendue de la connerie des jumeaux, dont l'inventivité mal pensée semblait n'avoir aucune limite, mais qui somme toute restait prévisible dans son infinité.  
Pendant qu'Astrid et Snotlour s'esclaffaient, Fishlegs et Hiccup firent remarquer qu'après tout, il était classique pour les guerriers de nombreuses tribus de se peindre le corps ou le visage avant de partir au combat, voire de rendre les motifs permanents par tatouage lors de cérémonies de passage à l'âge adulte, et même si les courses de dragons n'étaient pas un combat mais une forme d'exhibition amicale malgré son apparence compétitive…  
» …Oh, vos gueules, les deux nerds. Bien sûr que c'est un combat !  
\- Ouais, et je parie qu'en terme de peintture d'adulte je pourrais faire mieux que ces deux clowns les yeux fermés ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'à l'effarement général, les jeunes dragonniers de Berk se plongèrent avec diligence dans l'étude de l'histoire de leurs clans, des arts picturaux de leur tribu et de la classification des différentes races et sous-espèces de dragons comme inspiration pour rivaliser de créativité visuelle avant la prochaine course, peignant leur visage et le corps de leur monture.  
Il n'y avait pour l'instant que cinq dragons régulièrement en lice, les autres amateurs s'inscrivant ponctuellement renonçant rapidement, conscient de ne pas encore être à la hauteur des six premiers à s'être lancés dans l'aventure. Cinq dragons tous d'espèces, de formes et de couleurs très différentes, faciles à distinguer au premier coup d'œil même lancés à pleine vitesse ou en acrobaties dantesques. Mais que quelques années passent et que de nouveaux concurrents les rejoignent, et il faudrait s'assurer que le public puisse toujours tous les identifier.  
Gobber fut donc chargé de répertorier pour chaque équipage les couleurs et les motifs réservés.  
Quand même, soupirait parfois Stoick à voir le résultat, quelle bande de clowns. Heureusement que plus rien ne pouvait entamer leur prestige maintenant !


End file.
